Under the Moonlight
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: After Sam has a vision of a demon named Beryl injuring Dean and killing a girl named Serena, the two brothers set out to find the girl and help protect her. Little did they know what secrets Serena was hiding and what they were getting themselves into. *Slight AU, Sam/Serena*
1. Vision

_**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! So, a few notes: most of the Sailor Moon universe will be slightly AU. You'll find out what I mean in later chapters, but know that I will be tweaking some aspects of the Sailor Moon universe in order for it to blend seamlessly into the Supernatural one. This story takes place in the mid-season 2 of Supernatural. I know this idea sounds crazy, but please stick with it! I'll do my best! Please enjoy! _

She sprinted.

She forced her legs to carry her as fast as they could as she sped down the halls of the corridor. Around her torches illuminated the walls and it almost seemed like a scene from another time—a far-off memory that she couldn't quite place. Her long, golden hair flowed behind her back as she lifted up the skirts of her pale white dress. Her breath was coming in fits and pants, but she kept running. Lives were depending on her. People that she cared about needed her to be there. It was her duty to protect them—to save them!

Flashes of a motel room interrupted the picture. A telephone on an end table suddenly appearing out of nowhere, a bed where a man was snoring on, and a broken lamp. In between the flashes though, the girl kept running. She skidded to a halt in an open chamber where a woman with blood red hair faced her. Her sinister yellow eyes glowed in the torchlight and she mockingly curtsied, her purple gown flowing behind her.

"Princess Serenity," The woman—demon?—hissed. "I'm pleased to see that you've remained alive."

"Beryl!" The girl spat, her eyes flashing with anger. "Release him!" Beryl chuckled and stood aside to reveal a bloody and battered body lying on the floor.

"Dean!" The girl screamed. Dean's head lifted up and he met the girls' gaze.

"Serena." He whispered, his voice filled with relief. The girl's expression filled with rage as she took a step towards Beryl.

"Release him! You wanted me!" The girl screamed.

"And I always get what I want, don't I?" Beryl teased as she smiled sinisterly. "Fare thee well, Princess." The woman suddenly appeared behind the girl and pushed a sword through her torso. Blood poured out of the wound and the girl fell to the ground—dead.

* * *

Sam gasped as he came out of the vision and placed a hand to his forehead. Pain shot through his head and he tried to calm his breathing.

"Sammy?" Dean mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep. Sam opened his mouth to respond, but the pain was too intense and he groaned instead as he tried to stand. "Sam!" Dean was at his side in an instant, helping his get off his position on the floor and back onto the bed.

"I had a vision." Sam mumbled. Dean handed him a glass of water and some Advil.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean muttered sarcastically. Then, seeing his brother's pained expression, concern filled his eyes. "You okay?"

"I will be." Sam assured him. Dean nodded and quickly sat across from him and flicked on the light switch. The light flooded the room and Sam winced as the pain in his head grew more intense for a second before finally fading away.

"What did you see?" Dean questioned.

"I'm not really sure," Sam confessed meekly. "But you were in the vision and you were injured."

"Was I dead?" Dean gravely asked. Sam shook his head.

"No," He answered. "You talked to the girl. You said her name was Serena."

"Okay," Dean replied. "And what else did you see?"

"A demon with yellow eyes named Beryl," Sam answered. "That's who Serena was fighting against; but the demon called the girl Princess Serenity."

"Princess?" Dean echoed incredulously. "Like Princess of a country?"

"I don't know," Sam confessed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "She didn't look like any princess I had ever seen."

"Okay," Dean replied. "Do you have any idea where we can find this girl?"

"No," Sam mumbled. "I have no idea where the vision was from. I just—" Sam's voice faded away as through the open window, he spotted the girl from his vision. In the moonlight, he could make out her blonde hair, which was cut into small layers, the longest of which just kissed her shoulders. It was a different hairstyle, but Sam recognized her immediately as the girl that had died fighting Beryl. Shakily, Sam pointed to her and Dean spun around to see her disappear into the room next door.

"Well," Dean began, a small smirk on his lips. "I'll be damned."

* * *

Serena Tsukino immediately tensed when she heard the knocking on her door. Indecision filled her expression as she debated whether to walk to the door or to flee through the bathroom window—after all, she had been tricked into letting the wrong people into her room before and she couldn't take any more risks. The knocking persisted and Serena chided herself. She was not a child anymore—she was 21 and she could handle whatever was knocking at the door! Still, she grasped her trusty baseball bat that she carried around—just in case—and moved to the door. Taking a calming breath in, she undid the chains and opened the door slightly. Two young men stood before her. The tallest one smiled kindly at her while the other who stood behind the taller one, eyed her warily.

"Can I help you?" Serena questioned, still suspicious about who these two men were and why they were talking to her in the middle of the night.

"Serena?" The tallest one asked and immediately Serena tried to slam the door shut. He grabbed the door and held it open. "Wait! Look, we're not trying to hurt you or—"

"Like hell you aren't!" Serena exclaimed as she fought to get the door close—a losing battle considering the shorter man out of the two was now trying to hold the door open as well.

"Look, lady," The shorter one spat, fighting to keep the door open. "We're trying to help you!"

"I don't want help from the likes of you!" Serena growled. "Go back to Beryl and tell her to stay the hell away from me!" Giving up on the door, Serena swung her bat at the tallest man, who ducked instantly and then grabbed the bat. With a quick yank, she was disarmed and Serena could feel the panic well up within her. This was it—Beryl was finally going to kill her.

She waited for the deathblow that never came.

"Serena," The tallest one began. "We got off on the wrong foot. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean," He gestured to the other man. "And we're here to help you."

"What?" Serena mumbled. "Help me? I don't even know you!"

"I know," Sam replied and Serena wondered if he told random strangers news like this all the time. "But, I really need you to listen to me."

"Give me one good reason why I should." Serena challenged. She had been fooled before—Raye, Mina, Amy, and Lita had all been people Serena had thought she could trust. And yet, Serena had watched as her best friends succumbed to Beryl's wishes and had tried to kill her. Serena shook her head, trying to dispel the images that danced in her mind and instead focused on Sam and Dean.

"Because if you don't listen to us," Dean started slowly. "You'll die."

The boys had her full attention.

_**Author's Note: **Please review! Let me know what you thought! _


	2. Protect

_**Author's Note: **Thank you to my two kind reviewers for their encouraging words! I really appreciate it! Now, may I present the super long chapter two? I feel like I finally got into my groove on this chapter and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter. It surprises me that more people haven't done Supernatural/Sailor Moon crossovers. I think these two universes meld seamlessly together. Anyways, please enjoy! _

Serena had thought she had heard it all.

But as she was quickly figuring out, her own problems were only the tip of the iceberg when it came to supernatural crises. She listened with rapt attention as the two boys explained who they were and why they had shown up at her door. Sam Winchester had visions of people in trouble—people about to die some horrible, supernatural death. He and his brother, Dean, were hunters of evil supernatural creatures. Ghosts, demons, vampires, hellhounds, and everything in between, they found and destroyed.

"And you saw me being stabbed by a sword wielded by Beryl?" Serena asked as she handed Sam a glass of water, still cautious as to the boys' intentions, but trusting them for the moment.

"Yeah," Sam replied, taking a sip of the water. "I know, it's a lot to take in—"

"I've heard worse," Serena answered coolly and then pulled a bottle of scotch out of her bag. She tossed the bottle over to Dean who caught it with a surprised glance. "What?"

"I didn't peg you for a girl who drinks." Dean answered honestly. That earned a small chuckle from Serena as she met Dean's confused gaze.

"I don't," Serena answered. "It's for the pain."

"Pain?" Dean echoed and Serena giggled slightly at Dean's startled expression. Serena pointed to his fingers and Dean noticed that they were red and bruised.

"When we were fighting with the door, I slammed it on your hand. Sorry." Comprehension suddenly lit up on Dean's face, but he placed the glass bottle aside.

"You do this a lot?" Dean asked.

"Do what?" Serena inquired.

"Act so calm when someone tells you that you're about to be killed by a demon?" Dean finished. "I mean, you're taking this pretty well."

"Yeah," Serena mumbled. "Well, this isn't the first time I've heard about this." Nope, this was just another reminder of why she lived her life on the run—why no place was safe, why she couldn't stop running until either she or Beryl died.

"About Beryl?" Sam clarified.

"Uh-huh," Serena affirmed. "Your vision just confirms what I've known for awhile." She glanced at her bags and then sighed. It was a shame, for sure. She had thought that this small town could give her at least a few weeks of employment and safety. It figured that Beryl would find a way to ruin that too—even if the Winchester boys weren't working for her, which for the record, Serena wasn't so sure that they weren't. Sure, they hadn't done anything to hurt her now, but that didn't prove anything—people always managed to hurt her in the end. "Guess it's time to move again."

"Move?" Sam said, standing up from the bed. "What do you mean?" Serena picked up the bottle beside Dean and then shoved it into her faded pale pink bag, which had a dirty bunny on it that had used to be a marshmallow white, but had now become grey due to age and dirt. She glanced at Sam, seeing the pure concern in his puppy dog eyes and she forced herself to look away before she revealed anything else about herself.

"Listen, the less you know the better!" Serena exclaimed. She went around the room, trying to grab everything that she had managed to take out in the few minutes she had been in the room. Dean stood and quickly caught her arm and spun her around to face him. "Let go!" Despite her plea, Dean refused to budge.

"Start talking!" Dean snapped, eyes flashing with impatience. "You clearly know what's going on here—"

"It's none of your business!" Serena shouted. "Just get out and leave me alone!" _Get out before you get two get caught up in this mess too,_ she added silently. Sure, they boys seemed nice enough and yeah, maybe they had experience dealing with demons and such, but Beryl? She was no typical demon and Serena didn't want any more blood on her hands. Never again would someone get hurt because of her—never!

"Dean," Sam began, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's alright."

"Fine," Dean growled, relinquishing his hold on Serena's arm. "Just let yourself be killed then. Screw you!" He stormed out of the room, slamming the door on his way out. Sam remained, frowning.

"Sorry about him," He apologized. "Dean doesn't really control his temper well."

"I can see that." Serena replied dryly. She waited for Sam to leave, but the youngest Winchester remained in her room and Serena was unsure as to what to say to him. He could be telling the truth about his vision or he could be some sick, twisted puppet of Beryl's trying to stall her. In the end, she couldn't risk it. She had to stay away from Sam and Dean. "Listen, Sam—"

"I get that you don't trust us," Sam interrupted, meeting her gaze. His eyes held a mix of fear and pity and Serena almost questioned her judgment of refusing their help. How could someone that seemed as kind as Sam be evil? "Really, I do. But, for the record, Dean and I only wanted to help you. We're not evil or anything like that."

_"How could I be evil, Serena?" Raye hissed. "I'm your best friend!" In front of her, Raye's face contorted and Serena could only watch in wide-eyed fear as the girl she considered a sister became a monster._

Serena shook her head, dispelling the painful memory. No, this was for the best. Sam and Dean had to go and she had to get away from her, if not for her safety, then for their own.

"Sam, I can't risk trusting the wrong people again." Serena told him honestly, unsure as to why she was revealing so much of her feelings to him. Her mother had been right; she was too emotional for her own good. Serena made a note to work on controlling her emotions around others once she reached the next town.

"This demon though," Sam persisted. "Why is she after you?"

"I have to ask you to go now Sam," Serena informed him, regret coloring her tone. She would love to tell her story, to explain why she lived her life in fear and why everyone around her was trying to kill her or was being killed because of her, but she couldn't risk it—not ever again. "It's really none of your business."

"Serena—!" Sam protested as she re-opened the door and motioned towards it.

"Thank you for your concern," Serena told him coolly. "I'll make sure to keep an eye out." And with that she slammed the door on Sam Winchester, effectively freeing herself of his pestering questions.

_"You can talk to me, Serena," Darien promised as he gently squeezed her hand within his own. "Whatever it is, we'll figure something out." _

How foolish she had been back then! To think that someone could help her, Serena knew now that it was pointless—no one could help her. But back then, she had believed that anything could be surmounted with a little help from loved ones. And what had that belief gotten her?

Nothing but blood on her hands. No, she would never put her trust in anyone else. She could only rely on herself. These Winchester boys would only become casualties and only add to her grief—that is, if they didn't turn on her and try to kill her first.

Serena quickly packed up and then fled into the moonlit night.

* * *

"Dean—"

"No, Sam," Dean growled as the two sped down the road at an alarming speed. "She didn't want our help."

"So, you're just going to let her die?" Sam challenged, his eyebrow raised.

"I was in this vision, right?" Sam nodded. "Then, if I stay away from her, the vision will never come true." Sam sighed angrily and Dean let a small smirk grace his face—he had won the argument.

"She's going to die." Sam repeated to his stubborn, older brother.

"Not our problem," Dean retorted as he willed the Impala's engine to go faster. "She told us to get out, Sammy!" Sam said nothing more, just fumed silently and Dean grimaced. He knew that Sam was right on some level—they should go back because Serena was going to die and was being pursued by this Beryl demon. On the other hand, Serena seemed to know who Beryl was and Dean got the impression that she escaped death by Beryl on a semi-regular basis. She should be fine by herself, right?

"_Listen, the less you know the better!" _

What had she meant by that? Who was Beryl exactly and why did Serena not want their help? The girl had seemed so thin now that Dean thought about it—how long had she been running from this demon? The questions plagued Dean and the annoying conscience that Sam so often claimed that Dean ignored began to rear its ugly head. With a frustrated growl, Dean made an immediate U-turn and Sam instantly perked up in the passenger seat.

"Dean?"

"If she turns us down again, we're leaving for good, understood?"

"Yeah." Sam answered and Dean recognized the glint in his eyes.

"Don't even go there," Dean began quickly. "We're not going to have a chick-flick moment about why I changed my mind." Sam smirked, but said nothing. Dean knew that his younger brother would manage to get the truth out of him later as he somehow always did.

For now though, all that mattered was getting back to Serena and getting her to explain the truth about Beryl.

* * *

Serena hated fighting.

She really, really detested violence in general, but she had gradually come to accept that she would need self-defense skills in order to protect herself. It was just a shame that whenever it came time to use those same self-defense skills, Serena's klutzy nature kicked in.

"Running away, Princess?" The demon hissed as her eyes flashed a bright red. Serena faced the demon contained within the body of a young teenager and Serena felt sorrow course through her system. This poor girl didn't deserve this fate of being a puppet of Beryl! It wasn't right, wasn't fair.

"I have nothing to say to you." Serena replied, trying to appear detached even though a swirl of emotions were rushing through her. The demon took a few steps forward and its lips curled into a sinister smile.

"Come on now, Princess," The demon urged. "Come with me. My Queen will be pleased to see you once more. It's been so long!"

"Stay back," Serena growled as she frantically looked around for something to use. The parking lot was practically abandoned though and Serena knew that even if she screamed at the top of her lungs, no one would hear her. "I will never go to Beryl!" The demon laughed and Serena knew that she was screwed. In her haste to leave, she had forgotten to check to see if any demons had been scoping the area out.

"Wanna bet?" The demon challenged and Serena readied herself and then quickly began blocking the assault of punches that the demon began to throw. She had to get out of here and soon!

"Hey!" A voice shouted and instantly both Serena and the demon froze. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Dean?" Serena mumbled, blinking as if to check to make sure she wasn't dreaming this.

"Sam, go!" Dean commanded and Serena was soon covered in water along with the demon. The demon cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. The water seemed to be frying her much like oil in a pan and Serena looked away because it seemed almost as if the demon's skin was melting as a cloud of steam rose up. Sam securely wrapped an arm around Serena and guided her away from the demon and over towards his brother.

"What the—?" The demon rose up and her eyes flashed blood red.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," The demon hissed. "Queen Beryl will be pleased to hear about your friends, Princess. Until we meet again." She mockingly cursed before fading away, leaving both Sam and Dean stunned.

"What the hell?" Dean hissed and Sam shook his head. He had never seen a demon do that before. Serena let a shaky breath out before facing her two unlikely rescuers.

"You came back." Serena stated, unsure whether to be grateful at the moment or insanely angry because now they were being targeted by Beryl as well.

"Yeah." Dean mumbled, his gaze still resting on where the demon had, for lack of a better word, vanished.

"You alright?" Sam asked her, concern lacing his tone. Immediately, Dean's gaze swept over her, almost protectively and Serena blushed slightly as both brothers inspected her for injuries.

"I'm fine," Serena brushed off their concern. "You stopped her before she could do any real damage."

A pause passed as all three parties seemed to try and figure out what to say next. It was clear to Serena that the boys were going to want an explanation and it also seemed pretty clear that they were on her side. Besides, the demon was going to report the boys to Beryl, which meant that they couldn't have already been working for her, right?

"We'd better get moving." Serena stated as she sighed. There was no point in avoiding it, she had gotten Sam and Dean involved in her mess.

"Where to?" Sam asked and Serena smiled as she realized that Sam had already accepted her into their small group.

"Anywhere but here," Serena answered. "I'll explain everything on the way." Dean held her gaze for a few moments before nodding and getting into the Impala. As Serena got into the back seat of the Impala, she wondered if the boys would even believe what she was about to tell them.

"Ready?" Dean questioned as he started the engine.

"As I'll ever be." Serena replied.

The trio then drove off.

_**Author's Note: **I think I may end up pairing Serena with Dean, but I'm not sure yet. How was this chapter? Did you enjoy it? Please leave a review! I enjoy getting feedback on my writing! See you next time! _


	3. Princess?

_**Author's Note: **Wow, this is really long chapter! I've been working on this all week. It was extremely hard chapter for me to write and my cold might have something to do with that. Anyways, I have a poll going on my profile page as to which brother would you like Serena to end up with, so if you have a second, please vote! I have no idea whether I'm going to do pairings or not so some feedback would be helpful. And with that, please enjoy this chapter! _

"Your majesty," The young demon curtsied before the grand throne of Beryl. Her voice echoed off the caverns and in the dim torchlight, she could barely make out the demon queen. "I come bearing news." The Queen of the demons sinisterly smirked as she traced her blood red nails over a skull. Her eyes flashed a golden yellow as she regarded her pawn. With a quick flick of her wrist, she dismissed the servants attending her, who bowed respectfully before backing away.

"You have my permission to speak then." Beryl informed her.

"Princess Serenity has gained two allies." The skull in Beryl's hand was crushed instantly and Beryl angrily rose from her throne, her face contorting into a more devilish one. The demon cowered back in fear, afraid that her life would be cut short for delivering such news. The Queen of the Demons rushed down the steps and growled in the face of her servant.

"Allies?" Beryl hissed, her fangs being barred. "Speak quickly."

"I was about to capture her for you, my Queen," The demon began, warily eyeing Beryl. "When I was interrupted by two young men that seemed to know how to injure us. The Princess seemed relieved to see them."

"Serenity has made new friends then?" Beryl instantly relaxed and let the crushed pieces of skull fall to the floor in a heap. Gracefully, she sat back on her throne and let her wickedly beautiful visage show forth once more. "Two young men? How interesting!"

"Interesting?" The demon mumbled and Beryl shot her a deadly glare—it was no longer her place to talk. "I beg your pardon, Queen Beryl, for my failure to capture the Princess for you."

"Ah, yes," Beryl began and with a wave of her hand, she summoned two guards. "You must be punished for your failure." Sheer horror entered the young demon's eyes as the guards clamped down on her arms and forced her to rise.

"My Queen, please—!"

"Kill her," Beryl told the guards and then dismissed them with a wave of her hand. The demon screamed and begged for mercy, but Beryl simply smiled—it was music to her ears. With a wave of her hand, she summoned another demon that curtsied before her. "Find me Kunzite. Tell him that I want him to look into whom our precious princess had allied herself with. Now, go!" The demon vanished in a puff of smoke and Beryl relaxed slightly on her thrown.

It had been months since Serenity had had any friends—months since Beryl manipulated her friends and then tried to have them kill her—but these two boys, they might serve as pawns quite nicely. Beryl laughed, the evil noise bouncing off the walls and echoing around her.

Her revenge was finally close at hand.

* * *

They drove in silence for a bit until Dean turned on the radio and "Staircase to Heaven" softly played in the background. Serena knew that she would have to start explaining—she knew that was what Sam and Dean were both waiting for—but to be frank, she wasn't sure where to begin or even if they would believe her entirely.

Then again, they had managed to hurt the demon, something she had never been able to do. They were hunters and had experience with everything relating to demons and maybe they could teach her how to protect herself more effectively against demons. She knew that they were trustworthy too as they obviously didn't work for Beryl judging by that demon's reaction. Serena took a deep breath in and tried to summon up her courage.

"I was 14," Serena began quietly from the backseat. She could feel Sam's gaze upon her and as Dean turned off the music, she knew he was paying attention to her too. "It was on my birthday actually. I woke up and when I went to school, a girl I had never talked to approached me." Serena let a shuddery breath out as Amy's face filled her mind once again. Bright blue eyes, soft-spoken, kind smile—she had been one of Serena's closet confidants. "We became friends."

"And then?" Dean urged.

"Well, we became very close until I turned 18 and it turned out that she was a demon sent by Beryl to befriend me."

"A demon?" Sam echoed, astonishment coloring his tone.

"Yep," Serena said with a sigh. "She tried to kill me."

_"What's wrong Serena?" Amy hissed as her eyes glowed blood red and she morphed into a demonic creature. "You don't like my true form?"_

_ "Amy?" Serena mumbled, shock slowing her senses. "Amy, what's wrong?" _

_ "Wrong?" Amy echoed, as she pulled out a knife and pointed it at Serena. "Serena, I'm only trying to free you!" _

_ "Free me?" Serena gasped, stumbling backwards looking for a way out—any way out. "Amy, please, I think you need some help—"_

_ "Die, Serena!" Amy lunged at Serena, going in for the kill._

"What happened to this demon?" Dean questioned urgently. "Did you kill it?"

"Kill Amy?" Serena cried out in horror. "No, of course not!" Dean shot her an odd look and Serena forced herself to regain her composure. "I mean, I ran away and I kept running."

"For how long?" Sam questioned softly and Serena nervously played with a strand of her hair. How long had she been running? How long had it been since she had last seen her family? If she shut her eyes, Serena could still picture their last morning together. She had been running late of course, but her mama had already packed her lunch. Serena could still remember how soft her mother's hand was when she had playfully pinched Serena's cheek.

_"Keep eating like this, Serena, and you'll get fat!" _

_ "Oh, Mama! I'm very healthy!" _

Her father had been at the table, reading the newspaper as usual and as she placed a kiss on his cheek, she heard him chuckling. She ran out that door and to school.

It was the last time she had ever seen her family.

"It's been three years." Serena replied, keeping her voice flat and even. She couldn't afford to break down now. She had been strong for these past three hellish years and she wouldn't let old memories get the best of her.

"Your parents?" Sam asked and Serena took a quick breath in and fought against the sting of tears threatening to arrive.

"I haven't seen them since I ran," Serena calmly answered. "I didn't want them to get hurt because of me." She saw Dean's eyes glance at her in the mirror and Serena tried to appear stronger than she actually was. Breaking down now, with boys that she barely knew, was something that she couldn't afford to do.

"I'm sorry," Sam told her, his eyes full of pity and understanding. "Serena, that's terrible." Serena let a small smile grace her lips. Clearly, Sam was the brother that was more in touch with his emotions, while Dean chose to be silent and let his actions speak for him. Two very different brothers, that was for sure, and yet Serena could sense that they had an unbreakable bond between them. It was clear to her that no one messed with Sam under Dean's watch and got away with it. She could also tell that even though Sam didn't look like much, he would never let Dean get hurt either.

"Why is Beryl after you?" Dean inquired, continuing with his interrogation.

That was a good question. Should she trust the boys with the next part of her story—one that she didn't even believe herself? She could still turn back now, thank them for all their help and then run away. Heaven knew that she had done it before. Something deep in Serena protested this thought though—her heart was telling her that these boys were safe. They could be trusted to help her get to the bottom of this mess.

"She seems to think that I'm a reincarnation of this princess that she fought a millennia ago." Serena spoke quickly, secretly praying that the boys wouldn't stop the car and call her crazy.

"A princess?" Dean's eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"Yeah," Serena replied frankly. "Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom."

"Hold it, the moon?" Sam repeated, full of disbelief.

"Yes," Serena confirmed. "From what I've learned about the princess—which isn't much because she's only a legend—she lived on the Moon and fell in love with the Earth and one day snuck away to Earth where she met the Crown Prince, Endymion." She carefully observed the two brothers and waited for any indication that they thought she was crazy, but the boys remained neutral and gave no sign that they believed she was crazy.

"Why do I get the feeling this is one of those sappy love stories like Romeo and Isleut?" Dean muttered. Serena let out a brief sigh as it became clear that the boys believed her.

"Juliet," Sam corrected. "It was Romeo and Juliet. Tristan and Isleut is another story." Sam smirked slightly and Dean playfully punched him. Serena grinned. It had been so long since she had been near a family. She had forgotten what warmth family brought and it was a welcome change from the usual feelings that Serena felt.

"Shut up, Sam! Leave it to you to know such girly stories!"

"Anyways," Serena interjected. "The two became lovers even though it was forbidden."

"How does Beryl fit into this?" Dean persisted.

"I'm getting to that point!" Serena exclaimed, exasperatedly. "Turns out, Beryl wanted Endymion for herself and she used her powers to brainwash Earth's population into attacking the Moon." Serena sighed as she repeated what she had learned of the legend. Only a few people had been able to tell her things and then she had to piece together the whole story herself. It was a story that Serena herself, didn't necessarily believed. "Now, this where different people put a different spin on things, but what I know for sure is that Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion both died in the attack and the Queen of the Moon managed to seal Beryl away. With the last of her strength, the Queen sent her daughter and Prince Endymion, along with their respective courts, into the future to be reborn."

"And Beryl says that you're are this Princess Serenity reborn?" Dean questioned and Serena nodded. "Well, are you?"

"No!" Serena shouted. "No, of course not. I'm just Serena Tsukino."

_"I know who you truly are," the demon within Amy spoke and Serena shuddered. "Serena Tsukino is just a mask, isn't it Serenity?" _

_ "Who are you talking to?" Serena questioned, fear constricting her voice. How could this be happening to her now?_

_ "Come now, Princess," Amy called. "Won't you come out and play with me? My Queen says she would love to see you once more." _

"You're sure?" Dean pressed. "There isn't any chance Beryl could be right?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess there's a small chance," Serena relented as she placed her head in her hands. "But, I don't have any memories of this past life and it's not like there's a way to tell—"

"In my vision," Sam began quietly and Serena met his gaze. "I saw you dressed in a long, white, flowing gown. You looked like a princess."

"So, you think I am Serenity?" Serena persisted.

"What I think is that a demon as powerful as Beryl wouldn't waste her time hunting down some girl unless she was sure in some way that she was the princess." Sam replied and Dean nodded in agreement. Serena supposed that this was a logical and valid point, even if she didn't want to believe it.

"We need to figure out a way to confirm for sure if you are this Serenity." Dean added and Serena nodded gravely. There had to be a way to verify whether she was the princess or not! The question was, how? It's not like they could just waltz up to Beryl and ask her to confirm that she was the princess before she slit Serena's throat.

"And how do we do that?" Serena challenged.

"No clue," Dean confessed with a shrug. "Sam will do some research."

"Dean will help." Sam added, a smirk on his lips.

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Dude, research is your thing!" Dean protested.

"So?" Sam retorted. "You need to help out too!"

"Guys—" Serena tried to butt in, but to no avail as the bickering continued.

"Me?" Dean asked, shock lacing his tone. "I help out plenty!"

"Sam, Dean—" Serena continued.

"Really?" Sam challenged. "Name three things you've done when it's come to researching."

"Guys!" Serena shouted.

"What?" Sam and Dean questioned in unison.

And for the first time in the three years since she had started running, Serena allowed herself to laugh. Maybe she was a reincarnation of some princess from the moon and yeah, maybe she did have an evil demon queen out for her blood, but for just this one second—this one moment—she could be happy.

"Thanks." Her voice came out as a whisper, but it was clear the boys understood.

They continued to drive; destination still unknown, and for once, Serena wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

_**Author's Note: **Things are starting to get interesting! Next chapter, we'll find out more information about Beryl and meet Kunzite! Until then! _


	4. Nightmares

_**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the kind words and support! This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason, but I hope you like it. I'm still undecided as to whether I'm going to pair Serena with anyone so please go vote on the poll on my homepage to give me some feedback! Anyways, please enjoy! _

They finally stopped just as the sun was coming up. The golden rays filled the dark crevices of the Impala and Serena shook her head slightly, trying to shake off some of the tiredness that was clinging to her brain. Dean pulled in slowly to the parking lot of the motel and killed the engine. Sighing slightly from how stiff her muscles were, she pushed her door opened and faced the full effects of the sun.

Serena was barely able to keep her eyes open as she climbed out of the car and walked with the boys towards the front desk. Stiflingly a yawn, she moved forward to pay for her own room when Sam gently waved her off. A genuine grin lit up Serena's face and she realized for the first time in three years that she was a part of a group again. She had a place with other people and even if it was only for a while, she could treasure these memories—this time spent with two boys that made her smile and made her laugh.

"Serena?" Dean's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she silently followed the two to their adjoining rooms. She allowed Dean to open her door and she nodded her appreciation as she stepped into the room. The sheets smelled of lavender and Serena was surprised to see that the room was pleasantly decorated and seemed a little bit like home. Placing her bunny bag down, she spun around to see Sam and Dean lying down what appeared to be lines of salt.

"What are you two doing?"

"Salt lines." Dean muttered, but didn't it follow it up with any explanation. Sam smirked and as he continued to lay down the lines, he explained.

"Salt keeps demons out." Serena nodded enthusiastically before grabbing a little pocket notebook and a pink pen. She jotted a note down. Sam chuckled at her and Serena shot him a small smile—she had to start learning somewhere!

"Okay," Dean muttered. "That's all of them. Don't touch them and you'll be okay," He eyed her a bit oddly before finally mumbling "Good night," and vanishing outside. Sam shifted his weight awkwardly, seemingly searching for something to say to her.

"We're right next door if you need us," Sam assured her. "I mean, if you hear anything—"

"Thanks, Sam." She told him sincerely. She probably wouldn't need them—this wasn't her first time in a motel room with demons after her—but it was reassuring to know that they were there just in case. Sam headed towards the door and quietly closed it behind him. Sighing, Serena plopped on the bed and tried to process everything that had happened in the course of about—she glanced at the digital clock—eight hours. Beryl was still after her, but now she had allies; people she could depend on. Somehow, knowing they were there backing her up, made Serena's constant feelings of fear calm down slightly.

A shower was in order and she hummed softly, a tune that she couldn't ever remember learning, but had always felt a part of her. She had asked her mother about the old song and her mother simply insisted that Serena had made it up when she was little and it had stuck around. Whatever the reason, the tune was comforting, much like a warm blanket during a winter storm. With a gentle flick of her wrist, she turned on the water and waited a few seconds for the water to warm before stepping in. Instantly, all her sore muscles relaxed and Serena let out a contented sigh. It was the simple pleasures like this that made her grateful in life.

She got out quickly, chiding herself for wasting valuable minutes that she could've spent sleeping on something that could've been put off. Wrapping herself in a towel, she meandered over to her bag and pulled out her old, faded pink pajamas. They had seen better days and they had stiches sewn into them from the three years of constant use, but Serena wouldn't trade them for anything. These had been a gift from her mama and they held an important place in her heart. She changed into them and then glanced at the salt lines before crawling into bed. Flicking off the lamp, she stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

Somewhere between wondering how to defeat Beryl and how long she would have to keep living like this, she fell asleep.

* * *

_ It was always the same every night. _

_ She was screaming for someone to come back. Her voice was raw and she was sure no one could longer hear her above the explosions and the sounds of the battle, but she still called for him. _

_ "Please!" She sobbed, praying for her wish to be granted. Tears blurred her vision, but she kept forcing herself to move. Voices could be heard in the din of the battle and she felt the heat of the fires that had sprung up as soon as the attack had begun. Pain flared up as she pushed her body beyond the point of exhaustion and yet, she kept walking. She had to find him and save him!_

_ Then, sometimes after hours of walking, the realization of his death would hit her. Sobs would wrack her body and she reached for a fallen sword. She would stare at the sword and with a broken sob, she would plunge it into her chest. Pain would flare up within her body before finally she felt nothing. _

_ Then darkness would consume her._

_ And then, she would repeat the cycle of running and death until her mind could no longer take it and she awoke._

* * *

She could taste blood as she bolted up in her bed, feel the air draining out of her lungs. Her bangs clung to her forehead from sweat and she practically bolted out of the motel room and into the cool air of the moonlit night. The air calmed her somewhat and she played with her hair, something that had always helped her calm down when she had been a child. Her heart was still beating a mile a minute, but as she the reality of her surroundings hit her, it calmed slightly.

"Serena?" The voice startled her and she was preparing to attack when she saw that it was simply Sam sitting on the bench that was between the two doors of their rooms.

"Sam," Serena greeted, forcing a smile onto her face. "Nice night, isn't it?" It was—the stars were shining above from their perch in the heavens—though this fact did little to settle her nerves.

"Nightmare?" Sam's tone seemed to indicate that he struggled with them too.

"Yeah," Serena confessed. "You?" He nodded before getting up to stand by her. They stood like that for a few minutes, silently observing the skies. She wasn't sure how long they stood like that, but soon Serena could see the streaks of sunrise beginning to color the sky. She had made it through another night and she would try to survive through another day.

"Sammy?" The door behind them had opened suddenly and Serena spun around to see a wide-awake Dean with panic in his eyes. Seeing Sam unharmed, the panic faded away and was replaced with mere annoyance. "Dude, it's two in the morning."

"Go back to sleep then." Sam replied. He met his brother's gaze and they seemed to have an entire conversation between them. Finally, Dean nodded and returned back to the room, shutting the door once more.

"Do your visions always come true?" It was a question that had been bothering her for a long time. Getting the boys involved would be for nothing if she would just die in the end. Beryl would make them their targets in her stead and that was the last thing she wanted for either of the brothers.

"Not always," Sam answered. "Dean and I can usually prevent them from coming true."

"Usually." Serena echoed, her voice soft.

"Listen, Serena," Sam began. "Dean and I aren't going to let anything bad happen to you. We'll help you defeat Beryl, okay?" She smiled and nodded her head, touched by his words. She had forgotten what it was like to trust others and to have someone else watching her back.

It was a nice change.

* * *

"General Kunzite," Beryl cooed. "Just the man I was looking for." Kunzite bowed deeply before his queen and then smiled sinisterly at her.

"I am at your service, Queen Beryl." Beryl grinned devilishly and rose from her throne. She walked down the steps and came face to face with her general.

"I have a mission for you," The Queen began to walk down the chambers of her underground castle, pausing to hear the screams of the servant girl she had decided to punish. Such fear and pain was music to her ears. "Princess Serenity has gained two allies."

"Allies?" Kunzite echoed, slightly surprised. He would've thought Serenity would've learned after what Beryl had done to her previous allies.

"Yes, two boys," Beryl explained. "I want to know who they are. Bring me back this information, Kunzite, and you shall be rewarded." Kunzite bowed once more before vanishing into thin air. Beryl continued walking through the dark chambers until she reached the innermost sanctum—a chamber that only she was allowed to be in. Beryl curtsied deeply before the mass of dark energy that swirled together in the center of the room.

"Please lend me some of your strength," Beryl told the energy. "I wish to see Serenity suffer. Once I have my hands on the silver crystal, I shall feed you all the humans you could ever ask for." The mass seemed to stop for a second and consider this before final swirling around Beryl and seemingly engulfing her.

_Kill Serenity and take the crystal. _

The mass of energy left her and Beryl curtsied once more, feeling revived and more powerful than ever.

"My thanks." Beryl told her formally before leaving the chamber.

Soon, Serenity and the crystal would be hers!

_**Author's Note: **Guess who was the dark mass of energy? And is Serenity the princess? Next chapter, Kunzite will confront Sam and Dean! Will the two boys survive? Please review! _


	5. Need to Know

_**Author's Note: **__Hello again! I hope you're all doing well. Summer is here which means nice weather and more time to write! So, I've been doing some thinking and I'm still not sure whether I'm going to pair Serena with either of the boys. I mean, she'd be great with either of them! So, please go vote on the poll that I have on my profile. I could really use the help! Now, please enjoy this chapter! _

Serena hadn't been able to sleep after her talk with Sam. Her thoughts consisted of how relieved she was that the boys were helping her out and how worried she was that they would somehow die because of her. Everyone around her had died because of her. Her best friends had been possessed, her only love had been tortured and then killed by Beryl, and she had been forced to abandon her family. If she lost Sam and Dean too . . .

_Darien's broken body was sprawled out on the ground, the blood shining in the moonlight. She fell to her knees, a broken sob on her lips. This couldn't be happening! Darien had promised her that everything would work out! _

_ And now he was dead. _

_ Evil laughter filled the night as she cradled Darien's corpse._

"No," Serena whispered, trying to shake the thoughts out of her mind. "No, they'll be alright." They were hunters and they could handle Beryl. They wouldn't be like the rest—they would survive, Serena had no doubts about that.

A knocking on her door snapped her out of her thoughts. Stiffening, Serena tensed and then chided herself. Dean and Sam had assured her that she was safe and the salt lines proved it. Besides, it was daylight outside—demons had never attacked her during the day. Steading her breath, she moved to the door and opened it. Sam greeted her with a smile and held out a bag. Serena took the bag and grinned as she saw that he had brought her a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks." She told him gratefully.

"No problem," Sam replied with a shrug. "So, you ready?"

"Ready?" She echoed, confusion filling her tone.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Dean's all ready to go."

"I don't understand." Serena confessed and suddenly Dean appeared in the doorway.

"Combat training." Dean told her with a smirk. "C'mon, we're burning daylight." With that he vanished around the corner and Serena couldn't help but gape. Combat training? Sam laughed at her expression and Serena regained her composure. Placing the stack of pancakes on the bed, she ran a hand through her hair before taking a steadying breath in.

She could handle this.

They drove to an open field in the middle of nowhere with plenty of dry grass to break any nasty falls. Sam had chosen to stay behind to begin researching on Serenity's origins, which left her in the Impala with Dean. The silence was filled with the soft strums of electric guitars and the passing views of farms and fields. Pulling off on a dirt road, Dean parked the Impala and the two walked into the center of the field. He took off his leather jacket and tossed it onto the ground. Serena bit her lower lip nervously, unsure what was going to happen.

"Alright," Dean began. "Come at me." Her eyes widened in shock.

"You want me to attack you?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I need to know what level you're at." Serena nodded her head, but was unsure of how she felt about this. "Just pretend I'm one of Beryl's demons."

That set her off.

The feelings of anger and grief surged through her and she charged at Dean, ready to punch him. He caught her punch easily and spun her around. Serena quickly broke free and hit him in the gut. Dean staggered back, but when Serena went to kick him, he used her momentum against her and Serena went flying and tripped on a rock. She face-planted and Serena cringed as pain soon filled her body. Her lungs burned, but she forced herself up.

"You're good." Serena complimented, trying to catch her breath.

"You alright?" Dean questioned, concern only evident in his eyes.

"Fine," Serena lied. "You getting tired?" Dean chuckled dryly.

"Nope."

She charged again.

* * *

Two hours later, Serena felt like she was going to die.

She was bruised, bloodied, and battered, but was still standing. Dean had really put her through the paces, but it had been worth it. Dean had taught her how to use her opponent's weight and momentum against her and how to throw a proper punch. Serena felt more confident that she would be able to hold her own against Beryl's next demon accomplice.

"Ready to head back?" Dean's amusement showed clearly on his face—he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Yeah." A shower sounded great and she really wanted to know what Sam had found out about Serenity. While she didn't want to believe that she was a reincarnation of a moon princess, she knew that Beryl was after her for some reason and she wanted a way out. She wanted to go back to her family, wanted to stay in one place, and she wanted to be free.

They got into the Impala and the soft rumbling of the engine lulling her almost to sleep. She felt calm and secure—it had been so long since she had felt like this. Even if the boys couldn't save her, at least they had given her this.

She would be forever grateful for that.

They pulled into the parking lot and Dean was surprised to see that Dean moved quickly to open her door. Smiling her gratitude, she headed to her room to change. Quickly changing into something cooler, Serena closed the door behind her and headed into the boys room.

"You're sure?" Dean questioned as Serena quietly closed the door behind her.

"Yes, Dean," Sam answered while rolling his eyes. "I checked it three times!"

"What's going on?" Serena inquired and the boys stiffened as they suddenly realized she was there. "Find something?"

"Uh, yeah," Sam coughed. "You ever hear of the silver crystal?" Serena tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"No," She confessed. "Is that a diamond or something?"

"Sort of." Sam mumbled, avoiding her gaze. She glanced at Dean, who quickly dodged her eyes as well.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"The crystal," Sam began. "That's what Beryl is after."

"Okay." Serena nodded, waiting for him to go on.

"From what I understand, this crystal has nearly unlimited power and it could destroy the world or save it. It can bring people back from the dead—the possibilities for its uses are endless."

"Still not seeing the problem." Serena mumbled. Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Serenity is the only person who has the power to use this crystal," Serena nodded and waited for him to continue. "Which means her reincarnation can use the crystal and if Beryl has the crystal—"

"She needs the reincarnation to activate it." The pieces fell into place and Serena sat down, a shuddery breath racking her body. She tried to calm herself, but to no avail. She should be happy! She knew now why Beryl wanted her. "Is there more?" Sam nodded guiltily.

"The crystal's power comes at a price for the user," Serena's heart plummeted. "Life energy. The crystal forms a bond with the user—in this case, Serenity—and if the user utilizes the crystal too much, it will crack and the user will die."

"I'll die," Serena echoed, trying to process what Sam had told her. She shouldn't have felt so surprised. She had known that somehow Beryl was going to be the end of her, but knowing that Beryl wanted to use her life to cause countless deaths? That was something that Serena couldn't handle. "Is there anyway to tell if I'm the reincarnation?" Sam sighed and scanned the page which Serena could make out was in a very old form of English.

"There are no specifics," Sam confessed. "Just that Serenity will reveal herself only if the reincarnation is put in a life-or-death situation." Serena sighed and tried to hold back the tears that were burning her eyes. She knew now—she finally knew why Beryl kept chasing her. She just needed to know if she was the reincarnation—she had to know.

"Okay." Serena mumbled.

"You alright?" Dean questioned, worry evident on his face.

"I'm fine." Serena lied, getting up from the table.

"Serena—" Sam began.

"I'm going to lie down," Serena told them, moving to the door, a plan already forming in her mind. "I just need to deal with," She gestured to the computer. "All of this." Sam nodded and Serena was soon out the door and back in her own room.

She had to know if she was Serenity. She couldn't live with the uncertainty anymore. She needed to take a chance to get some peace of mind. It killed her that she was going to do something stupid and reckless and she wasn't going to tell the boys about it after all they had done for her. But they would understand.

At least, she hoped they would.

Tonight, she would go find Beryl's minions and find out if she was Serenity or she would die trying.

_**Author's Note: **Poor Serena . . . the uncertainty is killing her! Next chapter, the boys meet Kunzite. Please review! _


	6. Breathe

_**Author's Note: **__Hi there! I hope you all are doing well and enjoying summer. I'm really excited to post this chapter as it deals with Kunzite who is an interesting character to write for. Also, I'm pleased to report that I came to a decision over who Serena will be paired with! Thank you all for voting in the poll, as it was a really hard decision for me to make. Now, I just need to come up with a name for a Sam/Serena pairing. Ideas, anyone? Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! _

"My Queen?" Beryl smirked at the serving girl who curtsied before her. In her hands was a gleaming golden tray with a bejeweled goblet.

"Rise," The demon did so and respectfully offered the goblet to her queen. Beryl's smile turned significantly more sinister. The girl was a new demon—her soul had been collected a mere three years ago—and as such, she had retained many of her human-like qualities. Her nervousness was clearly left over from her experiences as a human and her eyes were only now beginning to darken from sky blue to coal black. "Your name?"

"Molly, my Queen." The girl answered shakily. Beryl rose from her throne and took the goblet. Taking a sip, she licked the blood off her lips and placed the drink beside her. Molly eyed her worriedly and Beryl couldn't help but chuckle dryly.

"You needn't worry," Beryl assured her and she circled Molly, taking in every detail of the girl and checking to see if she would fit into her plans. "Tell me, do you wish to be of further help to me?"

"Yes, my Queen." She replied automatically and Beryl nodded.

"Then, come sit before me," The Demon Queen waved her hand and a chair appeared out of the darkness. "And I shall tell you how you may be of use." Molly sat and Beryl smirked. Nervously, Molly tugged on one of her dark brown hair curls. With a wave of her hand, Beryl conjured up a picture of Serena and handed it to Molly who gasped in response.

"I knew her," Molly mumbled. "When I was human, I knew her."

"You did?" Beryl echoed, hardly able to contain her glee. She had inadvertently ended up with another one of Serenity's precious friends? This was too good to be true!

"Yes, my Queen," Molly replied. "We went to high school together before she ran away."

"Perfect." Beryl hissed.

A plan was forming in the Demon Queen's mind—a plan that would force Serenity out of her shell and finally reveal her true form.

* * *

Serena waited until she was sure the boys had gone to sleep and then she waited ten minutes more. Her plan was reckless, foolish and dangerous, but it had to be done if Serena wished to be free of her doubts and worries. She couldn't handle the uncertainty anymore. She had lived the past three years of her life on the run and had abandoned all her dreams of a normal life. Finding out if she was Serenity—that was all that mattered, no matter what the cost.

Sneaking out the door, Serena quickly closed it behind her and glanced over at the boys' room, half-expecting Dean or Sam to catch her. When they didn't, she released a sigh of relief and quickly made her way to the parking lot.

"Princess." A deep voice mocked her and Serena spun around to see a man dressed in grey armor, a white cape flowing behind him that matched the same shade as his hair. His eyes were a cool hazel and belied a hidden power within them. He bowed deeply and a chill went down her spine for she realized that he was no ordinary demon. No, this man was much more powerful and clearly more important.

"And you are?" Serena surprised herself as her tone came out calm and collected, despite the fact that she was panicking inside.

"General Kunzite."

"General?" Serena repeated, now knowing that she had clearly gotten in over her head.

"One of Beryl's four most powerful servants." He informed her, circling her. Serena stiffened, silently wishing that Sam would get up and come outside like he had the night before.

"What do you want?" Serena spat.

"I'm here to offer you an invitation to come and meet my Queen," Kunzite replied, smirking. "She wishes to see you, Serenity."

"I'm not Serenity!" Serena shouted, anger flowing freely through her veins. She was just so tired of being told who she was, what her destiny was. She was Serena Tsukino—not some Moon Princess!

"Not right now you're not," Kunzite said, nodding his head slightly. "Come now, Princess, won't you reveal your true self?"

"I am myself!" Kunzite laughed and the sound both worried and infuriated Serena.

"Fine," Kunzite finally said. "You won't reveal yourself? Then, I will force your hand!" A sword suddenly appeared in his hands and Serena knew that this was it—she was going to die. God, she was so stupid! She shouldn't have gone outside in the first place! She should've talked to the boys!

As Kunzite charged, Serena froze in terror.

"Stop!" A voice called out and it distracted Kunzite enough for Serena to force herself out of his warpath. Furious, Kunzite glared at the girl who had suddenly wandered onto the battlefield. "Leave her alone!"

"Molly?" Serena choked out, unsure as to whether she was seeing things. It had been three years since she had seen Molly. Back then, Molly had been a girl that Serena had considered one of her friends, but not her closest one. Molly had been the friend who was always there for Serena—Molly had been the one to pick up the pieces after Darien, after Amy, after everyone had practically been killed because of her.

"_It'll be okay, Serena," Molly told her with a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Serena felt the sobs quiet a bit before she met Molly's gaze. Those blue eyes held kindness and understanding and a promise to always be there, even if Serena didn't want to tell her all the details yet. "You'll see, everything's going to work out."_

_ "How do you know?" Serena cried. _

_ "Because, silly," Molly began. "I'll make sure that it does. That's what friends are for, right?" _

And what had she done to repay Molly? She had run away without even saying goodbye! She had abandoned Molly and now here she was again, saving her once more.

"Don't worry," Molly assured her with a reassuring grin. "I've got this."

"But Molly—!" Serena protested, wishing that she could warn Molly more. This wasn't some creepy, human guy. This was a demon with powers that could tear Molly apart before she even took a step towards him. Molly simply ignored her and kept moving towards Kunzite. The demon general smirked and raised his sword.

"You should leave, little one," Kunzite hissed. "You won't survive this encounter."

"You wanna bet?" Molly challenged.

"Fine," Kunzite growled. "I warned you." His sword flashing in the light of the streetlights, he charged once more and Serena held her breath. Molly steeled herself and chanted something under he breath that Serena couldn't understand, but as soon as the words left her mouth, Kunzite was pulled into a dark vortex.

He had just . . . vanished.

"You okay?" Molly questioned, turning to her. Serena titled her head in confusion and tried to process what she had just seen. Molly had made a demon vanish? How did she even do that?

"Molly, how did you—?"

"Are you hurt?" Molly insisted and Serena shook her head. "Okay, good. Hey, breathe, okay? I know this is a lot to handle—"

"Molly, what did you do?" Serena questioned urgently. "How did you get that demon to go away?"

"You aren't the only one who's learned things, Serena." Molly told her cryptically.

"I don't understand." Serena confessed and Molly shot her a small smile.

"Listen," Molly began. "I have to go now, but we'll talk soon, okay?"

"But—!"

"Soon, I promise!"

And with that, Molly vanished into thin air, leaving Serena thoroughly confused.

* * *

"You'd best explain yourself, weak demon!" Kunzite growled as he gripped Molly by the collar of her shirt. "You dared to interfere on my mission! Who gave you leave to do such a foolish thing?"

"I did." A regal voice interjected and immediately Kunzite released Molly and bowed before his queen.

"My Queen, I apologize—"

"Enough, Kunzite," Beryl ordered in a clipped tone. "Molly has the privilege of being of use to me."

"How so, my Queen?" Kunzite asked, still bowing deeply.

"She used to know Serenity in her old life," Beryl explained. "And she will now be observing her and reporting back to me."

"I see." Kunzite answered.

"Come along, Molly," Beryl commanded and instantly Molly was by Beryl's side. "We must discuss what we will do to my favorite Moon Princess." She began to walk and Kunzite bowed once more. Once the two were out of sight, he cursed and he angrily punched the cave wall. His hand was cut up, but he felt no pain even as the blood was pouring out of his wound.

"Problem, Kunzite?" A voice chuckled.

"Jadeite," Kunzite growled in greeting as the younger general appeared. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make sure that you remember to keep your head," Jadeite replied, amusement glowing in his coal black eyes. "We are all working for a common goal."

"I know that!" Kunzite snapped.

"Then, relax," Jadeite ordered. "Trust in our Queen's plans and know that this demon is only a means to an end." The blond-haired man smirked. "Getting Serenity is all that matters now, so leave your jealously behind and get back to work."

"Fine." Kunzite growled.

"Oh, and fix your hand!" Jadeite told him as he began to fade away. Kunzite pulled out his sword and spun around, only to find that he was alone.

He would bring Serenity to his Queen—he would get all the glory, not some new demon. He would get the reward. He would succeed at this mission or die trying.

That was a promise.

* * *

After Molly's sudden disappearance, Serena stumbled back to her room and forced herself to sit down before she collapsed from the shock. Still, as the hours passed and the night faded into dawn, Serena found herself lost in her memories. Seeing Molly had reminded her of a life that she had been so sure she would've never gotten again.

But now . . .

When the boys had pounded on her door, Serena had forced herself to get up and act like everything was okay. She hated hiding things from them, but until she knew more about Molly's sudden appearance and newfound powers, she had to keep quiet. So, here she was, sitting with the boys, playing around with her pancakes and trying to act like everything was fine.

"You okay?" Dean asked, for what might've been the tenth time this hour.

"Yes." Serena replied curtly as she forced herself to focus back on the pancakes that the boys had gotten her. She picked at them and swirled them around in the syrup.

"Listen," Sam began, an easy smile on his lips. "We'll find out a way to figure out to tell if you're Serenity."

"I know," She replied mechanically. "I know." Dean eyed her skeptically and seemed about to say something, when miraculously his phone rang.

"Yeah?" Dean greeted curtly as he stepped outside.

"Serena." Sam tried again and she met his eyes. "Are you really okay?" He was staring at her with those soulful eyes and maybe that was what did it, maybe that was what made her snap, but in that second, her eyes welled up with tears and she just sobbed. Sam's face lit up with shock and Serena forced herself to stand up from the table. Tears blurred her vision and the world was just a mess of colors that seemed to meld together.

"I'm sorry." She cried as the tears poured down her cheeks. She had to stop crying this second. God, she was making herself look pathetic and this was the last thing she needed. Now, Sam would think she was nothing more than a weak, sobbing mess and he would never trust her as anything more than that and she would never—

Arms encircled her and pulled her close.

"Breathe." Sam's voice was soothing in her ear and Serena felt like she could finally take a full breath in for the first time in hours.

"I'm sorry." She cried, burying her head on his shoulder and letting the tears falls, letting herself be vulnerable for once.

"It's okay," Sam told her as he held her tight. "I know, this whole thing must be stressful. It's okay for you to just cry."

Sam's arms held her tight and she felt safe for the first time in a long time. For as long as she could remember, she had forced herself to be strong and not cry, no matter what injury she had sustained, no matter who she had gotten killed. She had told herself that as long as she kept running, the pain could never catch up to her and now here she was, standing still for the first time in years. The pain was finally consuming her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there in Sam's arms, but slowly, she felt much better. Soon, the sobs became slow, silent tears that snaked their way down her cheeks and then, the tears finally stopped. Taking one deep breath in, she broke off Sam's embrace and chuckled dryly.

"I'm so sorry," Serena confessed. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine," Sam assured her. "You've been through a lot."

"You don't know the half of it." Serena muttered.

The door opened and Dean stepped in, a grim expression on his face. Taking in Serena's puffy eyes and red face, confusion filled his eyes.

"What—?" Dean began.

"Who was on the phone?" Sam interjected quickly and Serena shot him a thankful grin.

"Bobby." Dean replied.

"Something wrong?" Sam continued and Dean nodded.

"He needs us on a hunt." Dean replied and Sam frowned slightly.

"A hunt?" Serena echoed, unsure of what that meant. The boys shared a look that spoke volumes and Serena realized that they were discussing leaving to help someone. She smiled ruefully, but she couldn't begrudge them their decision. "You two should go." The boys suddenly met her gaze.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah," Serena replied, trying to keep up her façade that she had managed to put back up. "He needs you, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—" Sam started.

"Then, go." Serena said, the fake smile managing to stay on her face despite the fact that she was worried sick about being left alone.

"You're sure?" Dean questioned. "We're going across the state line."

"Why don't you come with us?" Sam suggested and Serena waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh no, I'd hate to intrude—"

"No," Dean interjected. "You should come. Bobby might know something about Serenity or the silver crystal." She allowed herself to feel a sliver of hope.

"You think?"

"It's highly possible." Sam told her, an easy smile on his lips.

"Then, let's pack up and get moving!" Dean told the two and Serena felt a weight lifting off her shoulder.

Soon, they were off.

_**Author's Note: **__Will Bobby be able to help Serena? What's the hunt he's working on? How does Molly fit in? These answers and more are in the next chapter! Please review! _


	7. Vessel

_** Author's Note: **__It's been awhile, but here's the next chapter! I really love this chapter a lot. Please enjoy!_

* * *

"Bobby Singer," Dean presented with a wave of his hand. "This is Serena Tsukino." She nodded her head respectfully and presented her hand. Bobby eyed her hand a bit suspiciously before finally shaking it. He was an older man with a faded cap on his head and a gruff expression.

"Hi," Serena greeted with a small smile. "Sorry for just showing up like this." Bobby muttered something and then poured a shot of what looked like water. He thrust the shot into her hands and Serena eyed it oddly. "I don't drink—"

"It's holy water." Bobby explained gruffly.

"Drink it," Sam advised. "Holy water is poisonous for demons, but for people it's just like normal water." She did so and when she didn't turn into a demon, Bobby, seemingly placated, shot her a small grin. The trio sat around the kitchen table, filled with various books and tomes of information. Glancing at the titles, Serena could tell they were filled with all manners of supernatural related information.

"So," Bobby started, his eyes remaining firmly trained on her. "The boys told me that you were being chased by a demon queen named Beryl."

"That's right." Serena replied and Bobby nodded, flipping open one of the huge books.

"And you want to know if you're this Princess Serenity?"

"Yes." Bobby bobbed his head again and flipped a few more pages into the book. Serena held her breath, hoping that Bobby had the answers she so desperately needed. She glanced at the boys and Sam smiled softly at her while Dean smirked. The worry within her settled slightly as the realization that she wasn't alone once again sunk in. She had been doing this for so long by herself that it was such a relief to have help.

"Here we go," Bobby mumbled, flipping the book around so that she could read over the page. The pages were faded and yellowed and the text was in Japanese, but the illustration on the page stirred something within her. A painted picture of a young woman—no older than Serena—in a white flowing gown filled the center of the two pages her. Her sea-blue eyes held a hidden sadness within them and her blonde hair in two buns on the top flowed behind her. The princess held a small crystal in her hands and it sparkled on the page. The picture drew Serena in. The room around her faded away and she felt herself in a different place, in a different time.

_"Princess!" A voice called. "You must come back to the palace for your portrait sitting!" _

_ "Oh, Venus," The princess chuckled. "That is so dreadfully boring!" She smiled at her Sailor Guardian before finally giving in and leaving the garden. _

"That's who I saw in my vision." Sam explained and Dean nodded. Serena pried her eyes from the book and looked back at Bobby.

"What does it say?" Dean asked and the older hunter spun the book back around.

"Nothing too important," Bobby said. "It explains how there used to be a kingdom on the Moon and how the job of this kingdom was to watch over Earth to protect it." Everyone nodded, for they knew this bit of the story. Serena herself had told the boys what she had managed to figure out, but finally, they were getting the whole story.

_"Serenity," Her mother chided with a disapproving expression on her face. "You will be Queen one day. You must learn your place is on the Moon and not on Earth." _

_ "But Mother—!" She protested._

_ "My dearest," Her mother interjected. "Trust me." With that, her mother walked away._

"Then, what happened?" Sam pressed as Serena pinched the bridge of her nose. Why was she seeing things like this? Why was this story so familiar?

"The Princess fell in love with the planet and with the crown prince of the planet. The two began a secret love affair, despite the fact that it was forbidden." Bobby continued, his voice steady and calm.

_"I will marry you, Serenity." Endymion promised her on bended knee as he held her hand within his own. "I love you."_

_ "And I you!" She exclaimed as she kissed him passionately. The two lovers embraced. _

"Serena?" Sam called and she met his concerned gaze. Beads of sweat were breaking out on her forehead and she felt a bit dizzy. What was happening to her? "You okay?"

"Fine," She lied. "Just a bit tired." Sam accepted the answer and Bobby continued on.

"The prince of the Earth was loved by a noblewoman named Beryl. When Beryl found out about the lovers, she sold her soul to an entity called Queen Metallia. In exchange for her soul, she got powers behind her wildest dreams," Bobby paused and Serena eagerly awaited him to continue. "Beryl used her powers to brainwash the people of Earth and led an attack on the Moon Kingdom."

_"Princess!" Mars exclaimed, sprinting to her future ruler. "You must get inside. It's not safe here." _

_ "What's going on, Mars?" Serenity questioned as the ground shook. Smoke billowed in the air and she could hear people screaming in the distance. "Are we under attack?" _

_ "Yes, by Earth." Mars explained as she quickly ushered her princess into the safety of the castle. _

_ "By Earth?" Serenity echoed. "No, that can't be." _

_ "Stay inside, Princess," Mars ordered. "I'll be right back." With a sad smile, her friend and guardian left her side._

"And the kingdom got destroyed." Dean finished and Bobby nodded.

"How does the crystal fit into this?" Sam asked.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," Bobby mumbled. He scanned the pages and continued to read. "The Prince of the Earth; however, tried in vain to protect the Moon Kingdom and he died protecting the Princess. In grief, the Princess—"

"Killed herself with his sword." Serena whispered as she felt the cool metal slide into her body, felt the blood spill out of her as her life slipped away.

"Yeah," Bobby told her, eyes filled with a bit of confusion. "How did you know that?" The room around her spun and the dizziness overtook her. Visions of a past that she had never known swum in her mind. She opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly her vision blacked out and she felt herself fall into darkness.

* * *

"She left." Molly's voice was timid as she bowed before the Demon Queen. Beryl regarded her coldly before rising from her throne and gracefully descending down the steps to face her.

"Rise." Molly did so and waited for her Queen's punishment.

"I have failed you, my Queen, I beg your forgiveness." Molly shuddered as Beryl played with her hair and laughed sinisterly.

"You will find her," Beryl hissed. "And once you do, you will bring her to me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Queen." Molly mumbled, the fear subsiding. She was getting a second chance—a rare opportunity. Beryl nodded her approval and then with a wave of her hand, she dismissed her and Molly curtsied before making herself scarce. Beryl chuckled once more at how frail her new demon was.

"My Queen?"

"Kunzite," Beryl greeted. "Pray tell, what brings you to me?"

"I wish to be useful to you, my Queen," Kunzite answered respectfully, as he stepped out from the shadows. "I wish to bring you the princess."

"Then, do so." Beryl replied simply as she waved her hand. Out of a puff of black smoke, a golden goblet appeared in her hand. Kunzite didn't move; however, and Beryl sighed. "Speak Kunzite."

"Please, my Queen," He began politely. "Might you see fit to give me a heart snatcher?" That caught Beryl's attention and she eyed him curiously.

"A heart snatcher?" She echoed. "For what purpose?"

"I will bring you the Princess' heart and her body," Kunzite stated simply. "Then, you will be able to activate the crystal without any resistance from the Princess." Beryl thought that over for a second, before finally nodding her assent. Another wave of her hand, she summoned a woman with red-hair in a skin-tight blood red dress.

"Kaori Night," Beryl introduced and the demon bowed to her Queen and also to Kunzite. "Bring me the heart crystal of Princess Serenity."

"Yes, my Queen."

"Dismissed."

With that, both Kunzite and Kaori Night vanished in a puff of black smoke. Beryl smirked. This was shaping up to be quite interesting.

* * *

_She was in a white room. _

_ Rising from the floor, Serena rose up from the floor and stepped towards what appeared to be a window where light was streaming in. There was a young woman staring out the window and from the back, Serena recognized her._

_ "Princess Serenity?" The young woman turned around, sadness in her blue eyes. "Am I dreaming?" The Princess said nothing, just faced the window once more and hummed a sad tune. "Please, let me help you." _

_ "Set me free." The Princess' voice was quiet, but belied a hidden power within. _

_ "What?" Serena mumbled._

_ "I've been trapped here within you, waiting." She explained. _

_ "I don't understand." Serena confessed._

_ "You are my vessel, Serena Tsukino," Serenity replied. "You were born so I might live. You were born so that I might avenge my kingdom and destroy Beryl. Surrender to your fate, Serena." _

_ "But, Beryl—"_

_ "I will kill her." Serenity swore, her expression calm and devoid of emotion. "You just need to consent to this." Serena shook her head, overwhelmed. _

_ "I can't—"_

_ "You will," Serenity said calmly. "One way or another. It's just a matter of time."_

_ And with that, the Moon Princess vanished into thin air and the light blinded Serena._

* * *

She awoke gasping for air.

"Easy, there," Sam eased, as he helped her sit up. "Just breathe, nice and slow."

"I spoke to Serenity," Serena mumbled as Dean handed her a glass of water. Bobby stood in the corner, regarding her as she caught her breath. "She told me that I'm her vessel," Bobby's eyes flashed with something indescribable as he headed over to his books once more. Serena glanced around and saw that she was on a couch. "What happened?"

"You tell us," Dean replied. "You fainted."

"I did?"

"Yeah," Sam told her. "How do you feel?" As he helped her up, she steadied herself and tried to ease the pounding in her head.

"I'm fine," She answered. "I mean, aside from talking to a dead princess."

"Bobby?" Dean prompted as the hunter flipped through pages. "Find something?"

"A spell." He informed the trio. "It confirms whether a person is the vessel of someone."

"Let's do it then," Serena said. "This way, we can be sure." The gruff hunter cursed as his eyes scanned the rest of the page. "What?"

"It's a blood spell." He replied.

"Damn." Dean cursed.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It requires your blood to have it work," Sam explained. "It can be risky."

"Do it." Serena ordered.

"You sure?" Bobby checked and she nodded.

"Okay, give me a few minutes." He got up and headed to another room to get the stuff required for the spell.

For the first time in three years, she was going to get some answers. Her encounter with Serenity only strengthened her resolve. She had to get to the bottom of this now. Was Serenity right? Had she just been born so that the Moon Princess could live? Was that her only purpose in life?

She had to know—damn the consequences.

She just had to find out.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__We finally meet Serenity! I'm taking aspects of the PGSM Serenity in this version of the Moon Princess so she'll be very different from Serena. Also, I took the liberty of adding elements of the "S" season in this story, as I really love Kaori Night and the heart snatchers. This story is coming along. Expect some more Sam/Serena moments soon. If you have a second, please review! I'd love to hear what you think! _


	8. Serenity

_**Author's Note: **__It's been awhile. I hope you all are doing well! Please enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

"Ready?" Sam asked her and Serena nodded her head as she forced her gaze to focus on the dark wall rather on the blade that was cutting into her skin. Sam was quick though, and aside from the initial sting of pain, she found that the whole experience of getting her blood wasn't as awful as she had initially expected. Sure, it was a bit disconcerting at the sheer volume of blood that they had to collect, but before she knew it, Sam had wrapped up her arm and Dean had handed her a glass of orange juice.

"So you don't pass out." He had explained gruffly and Serena smiled her thanks as she took a small sip of the liquid.

"Okay," Bobby muttered as he tossed in some herbs into the bowl with Serena's blood. "That should do it."

"What happens now?" Serena questioned, partly curious and partly anxious. This would finally be conclusive proof—she could finally get the confirmation of whether she was Serenity or not.

"Sam, Latin." Dean ordered and instantly Sam was chanting words that Serena could barely make out. She was suddenly transfixed on the bowl where her blood was. Faintly, she could make out what appeared to be various colored lights emanating from the bowl. Tilting her head to the side in confusion, she felt herself rise from the chair and walk to the bowl. She was almost in a daze—aware of her surroundings, yet unable to focus on anything but the bowl.

_You are my vessel. Release me._

Her head was spinning and she suddenly felt like she was burning. A regal voice in her head continued to urge her to let go and allow herself to fall, but Serena forced herself to remain in control.

_Fall, Serena Tsukino. This is not your time now. Fall._

Against her will, everything went white and she found herself back in the same room she had been before. Princess Serenity grinned at her before vanishing.

"Wait!" Serena called, rushing to where the Princess had been standing.

"I am the Princess of the Moon, Serenity," Serena craned her head to where the voice was coming from and she quickly realized that she could see the Moon Princess in all her splendor through the window. Serena had to admit that she was stunning. Shining blonde hair adorned with white pearls, crystalline blue eyes, and a pristine white gown embedded with pearls made her the very definition of a beautiful princess. "I owe you a debt for releasing me. After Beryl is defeated, you shall be rewarded."

"Serena—" Sam began and the Princess shook her head, her golden blonde hair nearly kissing Bobby's wooden floor.

"She has been put in her place." Serenity answered, voice almost tinkling like bells.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean ground and the Princess' eyes narrowed at him.

"Serena Tsukino is no longer in control of this body," Serenity explained. "I am." She turned, as if to leave and Serena felt her heart sink. She was trapped in her own body. She had no way to get out.

"No!" She screamed, voice breaking. "Let me out! Please!"

"You can't do that." Sam growled, voice suddenly deadly. Serenity smirked slightly and faced him.

"You are not in charge, Sam Winchester," Serenity spat. "I have a duty to fulfill, much as you do. I will not rest until Beryl is dead." She lifted up her skirts and headed towards the door, only for Bobby to suddenly block her. "You cannot keep me here."

"You said you owe us a debt," Sam began and Serena could see the wheels turning in his brain. "What did you mean?" Serenity sighed.

"I am not able to manifest myself at will," The Princess explained, almost reluctantly. "I require Serena's consent to be free. This spell; however, has overridden that caveat. Bear in mind though," Her eyes filled with a hidden power and her tone grew angry. "Should you interfere with my plans to destroy Beryl, I will be forced to deal with you in a most unpleasant way." The threat hung in the air and Serena felt fury course through her system. There had to be a way out. She frantically scanned the room—no doors, just the window. If she could open the window . . . Instantly, she punched the glass, only for it to remain intact. Cursing, she tried once more, yet the glass remained firmly in place.

"We want Beryl dead as well." Sam informed her.

"Good for you." She retorted.

"We can help you." The youngest Winchester continued, undeterred.

"I need not your help," The Princess answered. "The crystal—"

"The silver crystal," Bobby interjected. "The one that Beryl is after."

"Indeed," Serenity replied. "I only need its power to defeat Beryl. Your assistance will be of no use to me."

"Please, you said you owe us a debt—" Sam protested.

"What is it that you want?" Serenity questioned, clearly curious. Her lips tugged up in an almost smile.

"Let Serena go." Sam said.

"Never." Serenity retorted.

"Let her go or we'll force you out." Dean threatened and Serenity smirked.

"I am no demon," She replied. "You cannot simply exorcise me."

"Wanna bet?" Dean challenged with a smirk. "Bobby?" Bobby smiled cockily at the Moon Princess as he proudly glanced at a page of a book that was lying open on his desk.

"You're bluffing!" Serenity exclaimed, panic rising in her tone.

"You willing to take that chance?" Sam asked. Serenity glared at all of them before sighing softly.

"This is not over," Serenity told them. "I will return." With that, she suddenly re-appeared back in the white room. The Moon Princess crossed the room and placed her hand on Serena's arm. "Go."

And with that, Serena was falling once more.

* * *

Molly stood outside the house and gasped as she saw the Princess vanish and Serena's limp form fall into the younger Winchester's outstretched arms. She had never really believed that Serena had been the Princess until now. Seeing it with her own eyes though; that changed everything.

"Molly." She spun around, prepared to attack only to see Kunzite standing behind her, smirking slightly.

"General," She greeted, bobbing a small curtsey. "I, um, didn't see you there."

"The Princess is stunning, isn't she?" Beryl's general remarked, eyes softening ever so slightly. "It was clever of her to hide in such a vessel."

"Queen Beryl wants her." Molly stated, shuddering as she remembered the Demon Queen's threat.

_Bring me the Princess or you shall be the one who feels my rage!_

"You wish to go up against three hunters?" Kunzite asked her sarcastically and Molly furiously shook her head. She had watched how the trio of hunters had managed to intimidate Serenity—she didn't want to know what they would have in store for demons like her!

"No, sir."

"Molly, you and I both have the same goal."

"We do?" She echoed.

"We both want to preserve our lives and bring the Princess to our Queen." The young demon nodded her head. Kunzite grinned at her and motioned for her to come closer. He wrapped an arm around her, almost conspiratorially.

"General?"

"I have a plan in store to get the Princess, but I need your help," He explained. "What do you say, Molly? Shall we work together to save our necks?" She didn't trust him—he had tried to hurt her—but what choice did she have? Her powers weren't strong enough to go up against the hunters and if she didn't bring Beryl Serenity, she would be next on the chopping block.

"Yes, sir."

Kunzite grinned sinisterly at her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__That concludes this chapter! Please review if you have a second! I'd love to hear what you thought. _


End file.
